1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to an intelligent vacuum cleaner comprising a detachable wheel assembly arrangement in which a driving wheel is selectively detachable from a main casing through a detachable mechanism wheel so that a user is able to conveniently detach the driving wheel and clean a bottom side of the main casing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 2 of the drawings, a conventional intelligent vacuum cleaner usually comprises a main unit 1 and a plurality of driving wheel assemblies provided on a bottom side of the main unit 1 for driving the intelligent vacuum cleaner to move on a ground surface. The main unit 1 usually has a plurality of driving cavities formed on the bottom side of the main unit 1, a plurality of wheel cavities also formed on the bottom side of the main unit 1 and communicated to the corresponding driving cavity, while each of the driving wheel assemblies usually comprises a wheel cover 4 provided on the main unit 1 for selectively covering the corresponding driving cavity. Each of the driving wheel assemblies comprises a driving mechanism received in the corresponding driving cavity, and a driving wheel connected to the corresponding driving mechanism and is rotatably mounted in the corresponding wheel cavity.
The disadvantage of the above-mentioned intelligent vacuum cleaner is that the wheel cover 4 is usually connected to the main unit 1 through complicated mechanical connectors. For example, the wheel cover 4 may be connected to the main unit 1 through screws. In this situation, when a user wishes to access the driving cavity, he or she has to utilize some sorts of hand tools for opening the driving cavity. This imparts great inconvenience to users of conventional intelligent vacuum cleaner.